gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heroin
The heroin is a part of Grand Theft Auto IV's storyline including The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Like the diamonds, it also has a large part of the game that involves the protagonists Niko, Johnny and Luis. Below are scenarios that takes place involving different people that gain possession of the heroin and the heroin itself. Description When the Platypus arrived in Liberty City, heroin, which was loaded into a car by a couple of Triads, was smuggled into the city together with the diamonds and Niko Bellic. The Angels of Death stole their heroin and it was in their hands until Johnny and the Lost came to the AOD clubhouse and destroyed the clubhouse and stole the heroin. The Lost, along with Elizabeta Torres try to offload the heroin but the deal is a LCPD setup and Johhny escapes with the heroin. Then the Lost try to again make a deal to offload the heroin to the Triads who had it in the first place but the Triads took the heroin from the Lost without making a deal. After that the heroin is not heard of until the mission Truck Hustle where the Triads are going to ship the heroin when Niko Bellic hijacks the truck carrying it and takes it to a lock up in Alderney. Then later Phil Bell, Frankie, and Niko try to move the heroin but the FIB finds them but the trio evade the police. James Pegorino made a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, giving him the heroin. Dimitri was later ultimately killed by Niko. Dimitri's associate, Rodislav Bulgarin, then claimed the heroin and loaded it into vans in Funland to deal with it. However, Bulgarin had attacked Luis Lopez before, who finally destroyed all of the heroin after it was loaded in the vans, and killed Bulgarin soon after. Consequences Niko Bellic After the Triads took back their Heroin, because of the police attention, they think it's cursed. So Niko under orders from Phil Bell steals the heroin and hides it in a abandones house. When Niko and Phil went to go pick up the heroin, theFIB attempt to bust them, proving that the heroin is being watched, therefore cursed. After they escaped the FIB, the Pegorinos ally with the Russians and try to sell it to another Mafia Family. But Dimitri kills the buyers and steals the heroin for himself in either ending. Johnny Klebitz The heroin they steal from the Angels of Death Clubhouse actually has huge consequences that last to the end of the game. First off, when Johnny, Playboy X and Niko try to sell it to UC, the NOOSE ambush them. After that a man named Agent Jones calls Johnny and everyone in the club to give information about the club. This must of been where Billy agrees, tell the Triad Boss to rip off Johnny and Jim in That Shit's Cursed, gets himself arrested and told Brian to frame Johnny. This is were Brian gathers alot of Lost bikers and The Lost start to implode. The civil war gets many many bikers killed and not many are in the club. And eventually leads to Billy ratting out The Lost. Luis Lopez After Dimitri was killed, Bulgarin claimed the heroin and loaded it into vans at Funland. As revenge, Luis destroyed all of the heroin in the vans, and killed Bulgarin soon after. Mission Appearances Note the following missions are sorted in chronological order of the timeline. *Action/Reaction (TLAD) *Blow Your Cover (GTA IV) and Buyer's Market (TLAD) *This Shit's Cursed (TLAD) *Truck Hustle (GTA IV) **A Dish Served Cold (GTA IV; Revenge) **If the Price is Right (GTA IV; Deal) *Departure Time(TBoGT) Category:GTA IV Category:GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Plot